Put Them Back Together
by dreamfightdo
Summary: For Bade week. "What realization will Beck come to when Beck and Jade break up." Really, I suck a summarys. Just read the story, one shot.


**I thought I'd spread the word, Dan confirmed Beck and Jade will be breaking up, this is an exact quote: "Sometimes we people break up, it's temporary. And then, it's all kinds of fun when they get back together. Don't you think?" The only problem, we don't know how long they'll be broken up for. : (**

**Let's blow the Dan and the entire cast of Victorious out of the water with #Badeweek! Tweet it, facebook it, make a youtube video about it, write a story! Let's make sure Beck and Jade get back together! **

**Disclaimer: I have not, nor will I ever own Victorious.**

It had been a week, three days and two hours, that's how long they'd been apart. Beck and Jade had ended it all, because of some dating show. One that made him find, Tori knew him better than Jade; his girlfriend of three years. He really wasn't processing this all that well. All it took was for Cat to faint and an awkward conversation with Tori to end a relationship he thought was unbreakable.

Should he do it, do what everyone expected him to do and ask Tori out? They were so much more similar. She was nice, he was nice. That's how it worked, right?

He had to get his mind off of this. He started to study physics, when he came across a note on a lose leaf piece of paper in his book. He unfolded the paper to see it was Jade's handwriting.

_God, why does he half to be so agonizing? Why did I even bother staying with him? I guess it's for the little things; the way he always has his arm around me, or would hold my hand and letting me drag him around. The way he knows how to make me laugh and smile, even though I'm not the kind of girl to do that. It's worthless now, were done, officially over. _

She actually did love him, not a big shock. The bigger shock was the wave of guilt that hit him with the strength of tsunami. He was so dumb, so dumb that he couldn't see how much she loved him. How much he loved her. He needed to stop being the idiotic, gank he was and go get her back. He looked at the clock to see it was midnight. He really didn't care; he knew how to get her to answer.

…

He stood right below her window and threw pebbles at the window, cheesy movie style. She came to the window in a black tank top and shorts. This was one of the few times he got to see her face barren of make-up. She stared down at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry Jade, I'm such a gank."

"I would have gone with doff, but gank works too," she retaliated.

"I can't give you one good reason why you should take me back, but I'm so sorry."

"You're right, that's not a very good reason, so if that's all you've got, get off my property." He wasn't sure what to do; he couldn't do anything, really except maybe,

"I read the note," her eyes grew wide with anger and a little shock," I didn't know you actually cared that much. I've never been the best boyfriend. I don't stick up for you, I agree when people call you names, I don't listen and I'm just awful." She stared at him; soaking in every word he had said as if it was the last thing she'd ever hear.

"Beck, I don't… I just can't! It's not like every other time, I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't."

With her words still hanging in the air, she melted back into her room. It was going to take a lot more than begging to get her back this time Beckett.

...

Three weeks, five days and six hours. That's how long they had been broken up. That's also the day Beck found a way to get her back. An assignment; in Sickowitz's class, they had to write a monologue on anything. The minute Sickowitz ushered Beck on stage he knew it was now or never.

"The first time I saw you, I knew you were something special, something different, something I wanted to know. I always waited, every time you when out with another guy and every time you ended it and needed someone to talk to," he scanned the audience his brown eyes catching Jade's blue ones," Finally, I got you and I was the happiest guy alive and it showed.

Before I knew it, I got worse and worse at showing how I felt towards you. I could feel myself pulling away and worst of all, you pulling away. Inevitably, it shattered, it shattered into pieces.

I found out just what you thought of me, thought of us. I hated myself even more. I tried to get you back and you refused, I couldn't blame you, with the jerk I am, I would've too. But I'm begging you right here and now; help me put the pieces back together." He finished, his eyes never leaving Jade's. She stared at him, her eyes soft.

The class waited for them to do something, anything. He slowly made his way back towards her chair, pairs of eyes following him. He grabbed her hands and dragged her to her feet. He pressed his lips against hers and without hesitation she pressed back. There was a chorus of "awe's" and "so cute's" in the room.

He sat down next to her and swung an arm around her shoulder, the way she liked it. She rested her head on his shoulder, the way he liked it.

Three weeks, five days and six hours. That's all it took for them to find their way back to each other.


End file.
